fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Butterfly!
Back at the cottage, Bubbles was humming and lighting all five candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Blossom and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Blossom was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many brooches, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Buttercup was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Blossom was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Bubbles then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, Bubbles. What do you think of the dress?" Blossom asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Bubbles, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Blossom. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Blossom asked Bubbles. Bubbles nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Buttercup?" But Buttercup did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Butterfly and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Buttercup struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Buttercup went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Bubbles said to Blossom, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the five years are up anyway. Suddenly, Buttercup ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Blossom was cautious about what Buttercup was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Buttercup!" she warned, as she took the wands from the black-haired girl. Then Buttercup locked the doors while Bubbles closed the windows and Blossom blocked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Bubbles, you close the windows. Oh, block up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Blossom. Then she gave Bubbles her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Buttercup began, "While I..." "Clean the room, Buttercup." Blossom finished, as she gave Buttercup her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Buttercup became angry a little. But she realized what Blossom meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Blossom says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Blossom chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of pink cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Bubbles called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the blonde-haired girl. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Bubbles, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Buttercup was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Buttercup noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Bubbles took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with four layers containing blue, and baby blue frosting, morning glories, daisies, roses, carnations, and periwinkles. Now Blossom was making the sleeves. She took another pink sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth three times. Then she zapped some spools of pink thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were puffed up and stitched with the pink thread. Now the sleeve was short, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Buttercup was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Buttercup kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Bubbles was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Bubbles landed back on the floor. Buttercup was still dancing with the mop, and Blossom was using her wand to put frills on the sleeves and collar and a mint-turquoise daisy-shaped brooch on the chest. Buttercup saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not pink! Make it green!" said Buttercup, as she zapped the dress, making it turn green. Blossom saw that and gasped in shock. "Buttercup!" she scolded. "Make it pink!" Blossom said, as she zapped the dress back to its pink color. Buttercup still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it green!" she whispered, zapping it green again. Blossom saw that the dress was green again and was now irritated. "Oh, pink!" said She zapped it back to pink again. "Green!" Buttercup smiled, still dancing. But this time, Blossom stood before the dress, and her bow, hair clip, hairband, and the bodice and skirt of her dress turned green, her blouse, bloomers, and stockings turn light green, and her flats and the ribbon and stitching on her bodice turned dark green. Buttercup snickered to herself until Blossom angrily turned her hairband and the bodice and skirt of her dress turned pink, her blouse, bloomers, and stockings turn coral pink, and her flats and the ribbon and stitching on her bodice turned hot pink. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Bubbles was putting baby blue frosting on the blue frosting-coated cake, green and pink lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Ichy was flying through the forest when he saw green and pink fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Ichy yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Blossom angrily said to Buttercup. Bubbles had just finished lighting all five candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Butterfly!" said Buttercup, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Blossom, as she and Buttercup changed their clothes back to their original colors. Buttercup zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Blossom set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers and silk gloves on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it pink." she said. She turned the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers pink and turned to Buttercup. "Now hide! Quick!" said Blossom, motioning Buttercup to hide. Before going, Bubbles turned to the pink dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers. "Baby blue!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers baby blue without Blossom and Buttercup noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the red-haired girl. Butterfly was running to the cottage. "Aunt Blossom!" she called. Then Blossom was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Buttercup also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Butterfly opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, unwrapped her scarf, took off her hat, and unbuttoned her coat. But she was surprised to find Blossom and the others nowhere in sight. As the Scotsmouse looked around, Ichy peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the Scotsmouse. Her fur is tan, her bucktooth is white, her ear innards are pink, her nose and bow are red, and her eyes are brown, but is it the same Princess Olivia? "Aunt Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup!" she called, as she hung up the scarf, coat, and hat. "Where is everybody?" said Butterfly, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the baby blue dress, shoes, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Butterfly. "Happy birthday, Butterfly!" said Bubbles, hugging Butterfly. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Butterfly, hugging them back. "Him?" said Bubbles, being startled when Butterfly mentioned someone. "Butterfly!" gasped Buttercup, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Blossom. "Oh he's not a stranger," Butterfly explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Blossom. "Where?" asked Buttercup. "Once upon a dream!" Butterfly said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Butterfly: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The 13-year-old seventh grade girls looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Butterfly. Then Butterfly took Bubbles by the hands and danced with her. Then Bubbles noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Bubbles. "Oh no!" said Buttercup. "This is terrible!" said Blossom. Then Butterfly stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am five." said Butterfly. The teenagers then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, my cousin." said Blossom. "You're already betrothed?" said Bubbles. "Betrothed?" said Butterfly, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Buttercup. "To Prince Fievel Mousekewitz, my cousin." Bubbles agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Butterfly, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Buttercup finished, smiling. "And you are, my cousin!" said Bubbles. "Princess Olivia Flaversham!" said Blossom. Then Ichy became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell Belladonna right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Belladonna the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your uncle, King Basil." Blossom told Butterfly. Butterfly's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, my cousin," said Blossom, taking Butterfly's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young mouse again." Butterfly became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same mouse again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Butterfly. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The girls tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Buttercup. A tear slid down Blossom's cheek. Butterfly continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the mouse she fell in love with. Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs